


Dysfunctional

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam and Jess' wedding, they take a walk and get attacked, fluff occurs. Minor mentions of self hatred, like seriously it's 2 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysfunctional

_That damn idjit, sat there in his suit looking all mighty fine. Damnit Bobby, get it together_ Bobby thinks, looking at Crowley through the corner of his eye. He downs his glass of scotch in a mouthful before heading to the bar, in the hopes of drowning himself in liquor or to paraphrase Castiel ‘to find a liquor store, and drink it.’ Bobby isn’t even aware the petite bartender is speaking to him.  
“Sir” She says politely, laying the drink in front of him.  
“Don’t be offended by Bobcat over here, he’s often doing this. Scotch please” Crowley’s thick British accent appears behind Bobby, making him flinch. Bobby spins around while Crowley is pulling $10 from his coat pocket. He hands the bartender the money.  
“Keep the change” He says, sending her a flirtatious wink.  
“Hey Bobcat, wanna take a walk?” Crowley asks, practically inhaling his drink. Bobby shrugs and looks outside, praying for rain. Instead, the sun is shining, and there’s not a cloud in sight. It is summer, after all. Crowley grins as Bobby hesitantly nods. After the apocalypse was averted and Rowena appeared, Crowley took the Winchester’s side in eradicating her from existence. From there, they bonded and well, they’re often mistaken for a family. Of course, Dean splutters and curses, insulting Crowley before the person apologises. But there’s one person who Crowley wouldn’t mind living with on a permanent basis: Bobby.

On the dance floor, Sam and Jess are slow dancing to whatever song she chose when she first mentions it. They’re out at a lodge hundreds of miles from well, anywhere, and there’s a huge forest next door. That’s why she’s concerned when she sees Crowley and Bobby leave together. That is, until she sees the love in Crowley’s eyes as Bobby slips into his jacket and grabs his hat that they allowed him to wear on the condition that he actually stayed for more than one drink. The old hunter had started to become a bit of a recluse and well, no one liked it. Especially not Crowley. This is why he is so happy to see the older hunter walk out of the building with him. Its dark, the sun has just set, but it’s not pitch black. However, it will be soon. And both know too well that wolves of the normal and supernatural kind live near here. Crowley smiles as they begin walking through the picturesque forest, which is starting to make the older hunter slightly uncomfortable. He’s always hated werewolves. As they venture deeper into the forest, Bobby’s discomfort is more and more evident until eventually Crowley turns to him.  
“Bobsicle, chill out” Crowley chuckles, with a small smile as he leans against a tree.  
“I can’t” Bobby says and pats down his jacket in search of the flask he’d brought with him. _Damn Jessica._ A loud sigh of exasperation leaves his throat when he can't find it, that is until Crowley snaps his fingers. A large bottle of Jack D’s appears in front of Bobby, who takes it.  
“Thanks” He murmurs, while Crowley makes a second, smaller bottle appear. They eventually find a clearing, with a small lake situated in the centre. They find some rocks and sit, well Bobby does. Crowley stands at the foot of the lake and stares into the water, deep in thought.  
“Hey, Black-Eyes, sit down. You’re making me on edge” Bobby says, patting the space beside him.  
“You know, I know nothing about you Robert. We should play 20 Questions” Crowley smiles, sitting next to Bobby.  
“What in God’s name is that?” Bobby asks, shifting so his legs are folded beneath him.  
“It’s a game teenagers play” Crowley shrugged.  
“Okay…start” Bobby smiles as Crowley copies his seat, legs folding beneath him.  
“Hmm…what’s your favourite song?” Crowley asked. Bobby shrugged.  
“I once heard a song on the radio on a store which I kinda liked, more related to but whatever, Take Me To Church by Ho-Hoz Hozier” Bobby shrugged, stuttering slightly at the end. Crowley chuckled.  
“You relate to a song about being shamed because you’re gay?” He asked.  
“Yep” Bobby admitted and looked down.  
“Well I don’t care for sexualities, it’s who you are as a person I care for” Crowley smiled and gently rubbed Bobby’s shoulder. Then he saw something he’d never seen in the many years of knowing the hunter, Bobby was crying. Crowley shifted to embrace him in a hug.  
“What’s up?” Crowley asked, a sincerity in his voice that Bobby had heard well…never.  
“Well I’m a 60-odd year old gay man, who’s probably gonna spend their life alone cos I’m not even attractive” He sighed and wiped at his eyes. Crowley shook his head.  
“Don’t think like that, I’m sure there’s someone out there” Crowley whispered. _It’s me_ the thought screamed through his head. He shook away the thought and he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. A werewolf.  
  
Crowley launched over Bobby and attacked the creature, which was less than a metre from Bobby. He felt himself get a few scratches but he managed to get the creature away from Bobby. The fight was violent. The creature’s fangs would get dangerously close to Crowley, but he always managed to get it off until he managed to kill it. Another soon came out of the forest.  
“Bobby get the hell out of here” Crowley hissed and turned to the wolf.  
“I’m gay, not insane. There’s dozens of them out here, you’ll be killed” Bobby growled.  
“Go get Hansel and Gretel” He shouted, killing another werewolf as Bobby ran off, in search of the two brothers. Barely five minutes later, he returned and there were more werewolves. One launched towards Bobby, but Crowley grabbed its tail and slammed it into the rocks, before Dean shoots it. The pack of werewolves quickly ran off in the opposite direction.  
“You boys go on after them, I’ll take him back up and patch him up” Bobby said. He looked to Crowley, who lay on the ground close to the water, his chest heaving. Of course, the boys run off and Bobby drops to his knees beside the demon.  
“Hey” He whispers. Crowley smiles weakly and attempts to sit up.  
“Woah there princess, gotta be careful” He says and stands up, lifts him up, wrapping Crowley’s arm around his shoulders. They slowly walk back to the lodge, where everyone is stood nervously. And Jess, she’s changed into some jeans and one of Sam’s shirt, a gun in her hand.  
“Jess, what do you think you’re doing?” Her mother asked, until she saw Crowley’s limp form barely awake, and barely alive.  
“I’m going to help my husband” She said before running off. Bobby grabs the table cloth and rips it up into bandage-sized strips, grabbing the alcohol to clean the wounds before wrapping the make-shift bandage around one of many wounds. Many people watch as Bobby works until the Winchesters return, with a few specks of blood on their clothes. By this point, Crowley is unconscious.  
“Shouldn’t he go to hospital?” A woman asked from somewhere in the crowd of people.  
“They don’t know how to heal a werewolf’s injuries” Bobby said and lifted Crowley with the help of Sam.  
“Take him to my room” Bobby said and started walking towards the door in the corner of the building, where he would be staying. They laid Crowley’s body on the spare bed, with Sam leaving and walking to Jess. Bobby ran across to Crowley’s room, which was directly opposite and got a clean set of clothes before returning and locking his door. He laid the clothes over the back of the chair and sighed sadly. He slowly undressed Crowley, leaving him in boxers atop the bed sheets. He wiped away blood from Crowley’s body and sighed sadly. He stripped to his boxers and lay in the opposite bed and stared out of the window, a tear falling from his eye.  
  
When Crowley awoke, it was long after midnight and he was in a bed in a room he’d never seen in his life. He assumed, at first, that it was the hospital, but dismissed the thought with no wires or machines attached to his body. He sighed, wincing in pain when he shifted slightly.  
“Crowl?” Bobby asked, almost silently.  
“Bobby?” Crowley whispered, wincing. Bobby sat up and stood up, rubbing Crowley’s shoulder.  
“How ya feelin’?” Bobby asked, reaching for the bottle of water.  
“Pain” Crowley said through gritted teeth, unable to sit up.  
“Yeah…I kinda freaked out when I saw you and stitched up nearly all wounds” Bobby admitted. He handed Crowley the water and some aspirin. Crowley takes the medicine and winces. Bobby sighs sadly and sits on his own bed.  
“You know Bobsicle, we never finished our game of 20 Questions” Crowley smiled and sat up. Bobby chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
“Damn idjit, it’s my turn ain’t it? What’s your favourite song?” Bobby shrugged.  
“I don’t actually know, I’m So Excited by The Pointer Sisters” He chuckles. Bobby laughs and smiles.  
“Hmm…What’s your favourite supernatural being?” Crowley asked, sitting beside Bobby.  
“You” Bobby whispers, praying that Crowley didn’t hear it.  
“I’m not supernatural anymore, just human” Crowley admitted, looking down at his hands.  
“What? Since when?” Bobby asked, looking to Crowley.  
“Since…last month” Crowley admitted, sighing. Bobby rubbed his shoulder gently.  
“Bobby…is there anyone you want to date? Like any specific person around here?” Crowley whispered, looking down.  
“Well there is one guy, but as far as I’m aware he’s straight. If it was anyone in general, I’d love me a slice of Ryan Reynolds pie” Bobby chuckled.  
“Well I agree on that, but he’s a bit young and a bit less…hunter for my style” Crowley smiled, a genuinely sweet smile.  
“Hunter?” Bobby asked, looking up with confusion.  
“Bollocks” Crowley cursed and looked down. He had his feet resting on the bed and knees held to his chest.  
“Well…which hunter is it?” Bobby asked.  
“It doesn’t matter…he hates me” Crowley admits.  
“He?” Bobby asks, watching as Crowley stands up.  
“I’ve appreciated this hair-braiding session, but Moose’s are better” Crowley says before moving to get into his bed, not expecting Bobby to tug him into Bobby’s arms.  
“Um…” Crowley says. Bobby blushes and shifts so they’re spooning.  
“I really _really_ hope that it’s me you were talking about, and not Dean” Bobby chuckles. Crowley turns to face Bobby and rolls his eyes.  
“Why would I like that butthead who’s tried to kill me more times than he himself has died” Crowley smiles. He looks down to where Bobby’s hands rest on his waist and blushes.  
“It’s you” He whispers. Bobby leans forward and kisses him sweetly, chastely. Crowley, of course, grins and shifts so he’s kneeling above Bobby.

  
“So…” Crowley says after a small period of silence. Bobby smiles softly and pulls Crowley down onto his chest.  
“Sleep, Crowl, its late” Bobby whispers and covers them in the duvet, Bobby’s head resting over his heart. They both fall asleep, the moon watching over the pair, who established a dysfunctional relationship, but it worked for them. The next morning, when they hadn’t woken by lunch, Sam grabbed the master key and walked to the room. With shaky hands, he unlocked the door and opened it silently, Dean behind him with a pistol in his hands. Sam smiled at the sight, Crowley lying on Bobby’s chest, their legs entangled together where the sheet fell off the bed. Bobby is awake, slowly stroking his hand through the short hair on the ex-demon’s head. He’s unaware of their presence as he kisses the top of Crowley’s head, as Sam and Dean close the door silently. They stay in the same position for the full day, just sleeping and occasionally making out until Jess’ grandmother, Doris, enters the room. She’d been flirting with Crowley from the minute she met him. He’d dismissed her advances, much to Jess’ delight. Jess could see from a distance how the two men felt for each other. So when Doris enters the room, attempting to hit them with her walking stick, Jess grabs the stick and snaps it in half.  
“Grandma, leave them alone. I told you he didn’t like you, you have a husband who does so go back to him” She hisses, noting Bobby and Crowley are asleep again. They’d ventured from the room a few hours ago, in search of food. They found some remaining food from the buffet from the wedding. They took it and went back to their room, ate and went back to sleep or made out, and that cycle repeated until they left early the next morning. Even then, in Bobby’s truck they took longer than the rest because they stopped frequently to make out and eat.  
  
At Bobby’s shack that night, they lay on the single bed with rain pouring down the windows, silk and cotton boxer shorts are pressed together through lazy kisses, Crowley is laid close to Bobby.  
“You know…I’m a dysfunctional man” He whispers.  
“And I am too” Bobby shrugs and kisses Crowley again, on his nose this time. A small peck, like that shared between two females who are best friends, not that which is shared by two lovers.  
“It’s a dysfunctional love” Crowley says.  
“We’ve tried to kill each other so many times. I was ashamed of how I felt for so long…I hated myself for longer…” He admits.  
“How long have you had these feelings?” Bobby asked.  
“How long have I known you? I’ve known you from when you were young, to when you were married and now so about thirty years. I’ve known the Winchester boys for seventeen years” Crowley shrugs. Sure enough, Bobby hugs Crowley tightly and kisses the man’s neck.  
“You should’a said somethin’” Bobby said.  
“And how would that have gone? Oh hi Bobby, I know you’re straight and all, but wanna hook up sometime” Crowley said sarcastically.  
“Well I’m not straight but I don’t mind hooking up, like now” Bobby chuckled and kissed Crowley deeply, moaning softly.   
  
And well, when Dean and Sam arrive the next morning and Crowley and Bobby are naked in the kitchen, making out against one available surface after another, despite wanting to bleach their eyes, they’re happy for their uncle and his dysfunctional love.


End file.
